


Christmas Night

by FuzzyPurplePenguins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/FuzzyPurplePenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is Santa and Harry is his Mrs. Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

> Short last minute Christmas fic. Yesssssss.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you have enough snacks?" Harry says worriedly, tutting at Niall and straightening his red-and-white suit. "I don't want you to get hungry in the skies."

"Hazza," Niall chuckles at the taller male, kissing him on the cheek. "You made me four sandwiches and I've got an entire bag of oranges, and a bag of chips too."

"You can't just eat the cookies and milk all the kids leave out, it's not healthy," Harry huffs, running his hands through Niall's blonde hair. "Do you have all the toys?"

"Yes, Harry," Niall rolls his eyes. "They're in the sled."

"I don't want some kids to wake up to an empty Christmas tree," The curly-haired brunette pouts.

"You're adorable," Niall laughs, tugging Harry down by his white shirt and stealing a kiss. "No one's going to wake up without toys."

Harry sighs, leaning against Niall and rubbing their noses together. "Sorry."

"You do this every year, I'm used to it," Niall laughs, wrapping one of Harry's curls around his finger. "It's cute. You're cute."

The brunette flushes, ducking his head down. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall chuckles. "Why else would I have made you my Mrs. Claus?"

"Niaallllll," Harry whines. "I hate being called that."

"You're the first male companion of a Santa, we don't have a name for you yet," One of the head elves, a mischievous bloke named Louis, says as he walks by. "What else are we supposed to call you?"

"How about Harry?" The brunette tries.

"Nice try, Harold Claus," Louis laughs. "Niall, all the reindeer are hooked up to the sled. We're just waiting on you."

"Give me ten minutes, yeah?" Niall says, looking at the world clock.

"Ten minutes, not a second longer!" Louis says, winks at them both, and waltzes off to go find the other head elves, Zayn and Liam, no doubt.

Niall chuckles, and kisses Harry again. "They love you. It's just a title. They were really worried I wouldn't find a companion for a long time."

"I'm here now," Harry whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes you are," Niall says fondly. "Try not to worry too much while I'm gone, yeah?"

"Be safe," Harry says. "Don't fall out of the sled."

"That's what the guardrails are for," Niall says cheekily. "Comet and Blitzen would never let me fall."

"I know," Harry bites his lip, and squeezes Niall's hands. "Don't forget your hat."

"It's in the sled," The blonde says. "The sooner you let to of my hands, the sooner I come back, and you get your gift."

Harry's eyes light up. "You got me a gift? You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to," Niall says. "And it's my job."

Harry sighs, and drops Niall's hands. "Be safe."

"Always am," The Santa says cheekily as he strides over to the big red sled. "You better be in bed when I get back!"

"Don't eat too many cookies!" Harry yells after the sled as it pulls out of the barn.

The only response he gets is a hearty, fading, "HO, HO, HO!"

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
